The New Adventure/"Welcome to CarGo"
This is how the new adventure and "Welcome to CarGo" goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Go To CarGo. film begins with Ryan reading a book Ryan F-Freeman: And that was how Riannuva came to being. Ranyx: Wow. Is this "Riannuva" a... a... Ryan F-Freeman: NEXO Toa Knight of Light? Yeah. Ranyx: NEXO Toa Knight? Matau T. Monkey: It's a mix of a NEXO Knight and a Toa. Roxanne: Wow. By the way. We could go and see what Ratchet is up to. Ratchet: Ryan! Guys! Come look at this! red dot blinks on the computer screen Ranyx: Looks like Arcee found something. Ratchet: Indeed a key to another world. Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like our lucky day. in vehicle mode, drives through the Groundbridge Matau T. Monkey: A motorbike with a car headlight? transforms Arcee: Not just any headlight but a key to another world. Roxanne: Looks like we need to find the door it works with. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. Why does these world keys a bit like the Cyber Planet Keys? When my friend Starscream and I got Primus' spark power I got... got... big. Twilight Sparkle: Can't we just cut the chatter and move it already? Evil Ryan: Okay. Ryan transforms into a ford focus Rianna F-Fiona: Come on. Roxanne: Let's see. to the left with the key glows black and dark blue Matau T. Monkey: Wow. Looks like we are close. Like Master Ryan going all smitten kitten on Kurumi. Sci-Twi: Ahem. to Sunset Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Confound it. Confound it all! Ranyx: chuckles Oh look. There is the Shadowbolt and the Swan Princess. Roxanne: Shadowbolt and Swan Princess? Sci-Ryan: Me and Odette. Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Odette. How are you and Sci-Ryan? Odette: We're fine. Ryan F-Freeman: We need to find the door that this headlight works with. Sci-Ryan: Really? I think it's like that letter Odette wrote. Star Song: And when does Ryan turn into a swan? Odette: When Nightmare Moon cast the spell on him. Anyways, time to find that door. lead them into the building Crash Bandicoot: Oh. You found it? Rigby (EG): Hey, sis. How did this carlight be the key? Odette: Let me show you. the key from Arcee and puts it the door Matau T. Monkey: It fits. Evil Ryan: Nice. Evil Anna: I guess Jessie Primefan helped Ryan and Odette back in her world. But. What outfit does she wear? Jessie Primefan: Let's just get to the world we need to go to. Ryan Tokisaki: Ladies first. Sunset Shimmer: Alright. goes in Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Too bad Megatron is not here. Jessie Primefan: Actually he is here. He's right behind me. looks behind him and screams Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me! Transform! Megatron: Relax, didn't mean to scare you. Evil Ryan: transforms It's ok. I don't know why is at Jessie Primefan That girl a siren. Jessie Primefan: I'm a techno-siren. Ryan F-Freeman: A techno-siren? Who made you? And are you born a human then turn siren? Jessie Primefan: Yeah. eyes glow yellow Ryan F-Freeman: Why are your eyes glowing? eyes glow green Sci-Ryan: Why are thier eyes glowing? Evil Anna: I don't know. Jessie Primefan: Well. My and Ryan's eyes are glowing because we are reading each other's thoughts. Thomas: Wow. Evil Anna: What are you reading? Jessie Primefan: I'm seeing his past adventures. puts his hand on Ryan and his eyes turn white. Flashback to a scene from Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light called "The battle between good and evil" Takanuva: You and your allies can no longer hide in shadow. Riannuva: That's right. Makuta: voice We are shadow. The shadow that guards the gate. Now, give Sunset to me and run along. Or accept your doom. Takanuva: We are done running. Riannuva: Mata Nui will be awakened to this day. Crash Bandicoot: Hali! Summon the Matoran. Hali: It's done. off Ryvine Sparkle: Ryan and the NEXO Toa Knight of Light. Makuta: And the Toa of light. Master Xehanort: How brave are you. Makuta: But, at heart. You and the NEXO Toa are still just Takua and Rianna. The Prime-Princess. Romeo (PJ Masks): You failed to save your sister and Jala. Tirek: You didn't warn them eather. Kaos: Maybe for you big downfall. Makuta: A simple game of Koli. Win and you and your friends try to open the gate. When you loss. I'll have that mask and Sunset Shimmer on my side. Sunset Shimmer: I will never join you. Ryan Tokisaki: So here is the deal, Makuta. If you and your team win, I will surrender Sunset and Ryan to you. But, if you lose. You will be destroyed by my two friends. Master Xehanort: Deal. Riannuva: We will not her sword lose. Takanuva: Yeah. the same eyes turn normal Cody Fairbrother: Whoa. Rianna F-Fiona: You ok? What did you see? Cody Fairbrother: I saw what happened in Bionicle one. Casey Fairbrother: So. What happened to Rianna in that scene? Evil Ryan: Well. After you and Jala risked your lives to save Takua and Rianna, she became a Toa. Casey Fairbrother: You mean... Evil Ryan: Yeah. to the door Now let's go. [ Matau T. Monkey: gets a vision of Ryan and Juniper Montage [[Category:Ryantransformer] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts